Us Against The World
by chriskurtsiefics
Summary: AU: Kurt and Blaine met on a LGBT youth web chat. They became best friends and soon after, boyfriends. The only problem? They're currently living over three thousand miles apart.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first post here on FanFiction. I've always loved the AU idea of Kurt/Blaine being a long distance couple, so I began writing and this is the first chapter. This is a semi-short first chapter, but it was mainly here for the purpose to set up the story and the background about what is going on. I hope you all enjoy!**

**This is set sometime around season two of glee. I don't have an exact timeline, but we're going to be using season two for the purpose of this story. There is a flashback in this chapter. It's short, but set about six months previous to this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I am not assosiated with Fox, Glee, Glee writers, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss, or the fictional characters Kurt and Blaine. This is purely written for enjoyment.**

* * *

Kurt hummed softly as he logged into Skype, checking through his contacts list and smiling brightly when he noticed the check beside Blaine's name, alerting Kurt that he was online.

Exactly six months ago, Kurt had met Blaine on a website for LGBT youth and had been completely enamored with the boy from the start. After Kurt made a quick introduction about himself on the discussion forum, Blaine had replied in the form of a private message and things had quickly taken off from there. The two boys made it their mission to talk everyday, even if it was just a few quick messages back and forth about their day, school, and anything else that came to mind.

Exactly two months previous, after their friendship had been blooming over the course of fourth months, they became boyfriends. Boyfriends. Kurt had never imagined finding someone like Blaine, especially living in Lima, Ohio. There was only one problem; Blaine lived over three thousand miles away.

While Kurt resided in the town of Lima, Ohio, Blaine resided in Manchester, England. Long distance wasn't a walk in the park. As with any relationship, they had fights over silly and not so silly things, but they weren't there to comfort each other when things got rough. Instead, they had to rely on late night phone calls and Skype dates. Kurt wanted nothing more than to actually meet his boyfriend in person, but he knew that wasn't going to likely for a while.

He sat the computer on his lap, plugging in his ear buds and placing them in his ears, answering Blaine's call as it came through. As Blaine's smiling face popped up on the screen, Kurt couldn't help but do the same. His boyfriend's smile was absolutely infectious.

"Hello, love." Kurt smiled at Blaine's nickname. The first time Blaine had spoken those words to Kurt, he wasn't ashamed to say he'd nearly melted in front of his computer. Blaine's words, spoken with his pure, thick accent came as a shock to Kurt at first, but he quickly became used to it.

"Hello, sweetheart." Kurt says softly, admiring the sight of Blaine, a beanie perched atop his head. "I absolutely love your choice in beanie, today." Kurt teased, watching as Blaine chuckled softly and shoved a few loose curls back under the hat.

"Oh, thank you. I didn't have time to gel my hair this morning, so it was a hat kind of day." Blaine said sheepishly, a soft blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"You know I love it when you leave it curly."

"I know, love. I know."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine automatically caught his action.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks in a gentle voice. That was one of the things about Blaine that never failed to make Kurt feel better. He was gentle and caring and an overall amazing person.

"I just had a rough day today. And it sucks because today's our anniversary. Two months of our relationship, six months of our friendship, and I really didn't want to be a downer."

Blaine pouts gently, leaning in towards the screen ever so slightly. "You're not a downer. If you remember correctly, I told you that you could always talk to me if you needed to. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighs. "Just.. the neanderthals at school again. The bullying has gotten better, but some days are just.. not great." He shrugs. "But enough about that. We have more important things to talk about than the awful people I attend school with. How was your day?"

Blaine frowned but nodded. "If you're sure."

Blaine thinks for a moment, before speaking up again. "Well, I obviously spent my day at school as well. Then, I visited with my mum and went to the supermarket. A child nearly ran over me with one of the shopping trolleys." He pouts as Kurt's laughter rang through his earphones.

Kurt giggled, wiping his eyes a few moments later as a few happy tears escaped as a result of his laughter.

"No, that is not fair. Don't laugh at me, Kurt! It was traumatizing!"

"My poor baby." Kurt grins, putting on a teasing pout and chuckling as Blaine lets out a huff of air.

"Oh, now, I see how it is." Blaine said, shaking his head and mustering up the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"No. You know that I can't deny your puppy dog eyes."

"That's the point, love."

"Fine, fine. I'm not laughing anymore!" Kurt smiles, biting his lip as he settles back into the pillow. "Nothing more interesting in the world of Blaine Anderson than getting nearly killed by a child with a shopping cart?"

"Sadly, not today." Blaine shook his head. "If you aren't counting our anniversary, of course. I've been waiting all day for our Skype date."

"I have too." Kurt murmurs, his lips quirking upwards. "It's made my day so much better, just knowing we had a planned Skype date today."

"Have you told your dad? About the bullying. That it's gotten worse." Blaine asked, clearing taking a tangent from their happy conversation.

Kurt sighs. "Blaine.. it's not really gotten worse, per say. It's just still happening. But I deal with it. It's nothing worse than what's happened before."

"I just wish you didn't have to deal with it. It's not fair, Kurt. You're an incredible person and your sexuality shouldn't have anything to do with how people treat you."

Kurt shakes his head, a small smile forming still. "Blaine.. I really wish it weren't that way either, but it is. Like I said, I'm fine. I promise you that if things get worse, I will tell my dad, okay?"

Blaine obviously seems comforted by Kurt's words and nods, changing the conversation. "So, back onto the happy things, hmm? Two months, officially."

Kurt smiles, nodding. "Two months. Two months of love and fights and make-ups and late Skype dates and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Kurt thought back to the day they first met. It'd been one of Kurt's bad days at school, but one private message had changed everything.

* * *

_He'd written out one short post, only to introduce himself. Nothing too detailed. He was new to the site, after all, and had no idea how everything worked or who was lurking in the discuss forums._

Hello, my name is Kurt. I'm seventeen, living in Ohio. I'm the only openly gay person at my school and it's just hard sometimes. None of the teachers notice, or care, about the bullying, and I feel like nobody knows that I'm going through. I found this website and for the first time, I feel like someone cares and can relate to how I'm feeling.

_After pressing publish, Kurt felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Maybe he would find someone who felt the same. Maybe he would find someone who'd shared his experiences and he'd have someone to vent to. He'd have someone to get advice from._

_Minutes later, his computer dinged with the alert of a new message. Frowning, Kurt clicked on the inbox icon in the upper right corner of his screen, reading through the short message._

DIRECT MESSAGE: blainedevon

Hi, Kurt! I hope you don't find this at all to be a bit creepy or weird that I'm messaging you instead of replying to your initial post. Which, now, you probably do. I'll stop rambling now and get onto my message.

I'm Blaine. I just wanted to welcome you to the site. I joined about two months ago so I'm still a relatively new member, but in the past two months, I've felt more acceptance and confidence about myself. It's a great site. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk about anything at all, I'm here for you.

\- Blaine

_Kurt couldn't help but smile, eyes filling with tears. He cursed for being so emotional before re-reading the message over and over, more times than he'd like to admit. He typed out a quick message back, sending it minutes within receiving Blaine's, hopeful to receive a response._

Hi, Blaine! It's nice to meet you and I really don't find any of that message creepy. At all. It's sweet. Thank you for being so welcoming. Honestly, it's a feeling I haven't had in while; feeling completely welcome and accepted, and I really like it. I'm really glad I signed up. And even though I'm new, you can talk to me too. Anytime. Really.

Once again, thank you.

\- Kurt

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt?" Kurt shook his head, snapping out of his day dream and finding Blaine's concerned eyes looking through the camera. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just.. reminiscing." He made a motion with his hand, as if he was brushing off Blaine's concern.

"Oh?"

"About the day we met. Or, began talking, I should say." Kurt smiles. "You messaged me and I finally felt accepted. I felt that day for the first time in my life, I could truly relate to someone. Someone would listen to me and they would actually understand."

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes. "_Kurt_-"

"Please don't cry." Kurt gives off a watery laugh, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to prevent the tears building in his own eyes from falling. "Really. I just.. wanted you to know that. That you saved me, Blaine. That you made me feel wanted."

"Okay, no tears. Blaine promises, blinking them away. "Onto happier things, for the second time that we've derailed our conversation." He teases, lightening the air between the two.

"That was my fault. I apologize. But you're right. Onto happier things." Kurt nods, confirming Blaine's statement. "Like the fact that you were nearly killed by a child and a shopping cart."

And Blaine couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Stop, stop. I get it."

Kurt giggles, watching as Blaine laughs. He can't help but think about how lucky he truly is.

* * *

**A/N: So, once again, I truly hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Feel free to leave a review if you please including things that you liked, constructive criticism, and what you thought. Thank you!  
**


End file.
